


Forget Me Not

by KlassicKate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Wally West is Alive, i want to post this before yj3 comes back, takes place right after end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlassicKate/pseuds/KlassicKate
Summary: Forget-Me-Not (Flower) - symbolizes true love, and memories.Wally West finds himself skidding to a halt 5 years in the future, and has to cope with change and his mysterious new found speed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting to AO3 and finally putting my work out there. It's probably very rough around the edges (not beta'd). I have had this lil baby partially written out for nearly a year, and I have had the idea/plot for over 2 years.
> 
> I wanna post this before everything goes out the door when Young Justice season 3 comes out later this year!

The last thing Wally remembered was telling his Uncle Barry to tell Artemis that he loved her. That he felt a zap and with a blinding light he felt nothing. When he comes to his senses he trips onto the ground skidding to an unforgiving stop in the snow. He looked up groggily at his surroundings to find the area deserted. A head splitting headache settling in behind his eyes, he rubbed them trying to focus. Fresh snow floating in the wind. He stood up shakily and did the only thing he could think of: run.

Wally ran as fast as he could. The farther away from the arctic he got the more tingly her became. Tingly? Wait, what? He glanced at his arms and didn’t see anything, but he felt almost electric? With a shuddering breath and the electric buzz coursing through him, he skidded to a halt in Happy Harbor. He was where Mount Justice used to be. It was early morning from what he could tell from the sky. The sun hadn’t risen just yet, and the birds were just waking up to start their morning song. Wally sighed, and went to the nearest zeta-beam that he could think of. It was a couple miles away from the mountain. Located in an alley the old phone booth reminded him of one of Gotham’s zeta-beams that he would use to visit Dick. This one, thankfully, wasn’t blown to smithereens along with the team’s base of operations. Wally wondered where they would work from now? The Hall of Justice was only temporary, and now that he thought about it, it got all busted up, too. 

Wally input his code on the dial pad, and waited. Finally the machine spoke out the words, “Error. Code disabled.” Wally frowned and put in his code again, “Error! Code disabled.” When he tried again, the machine screeched out that his code didn’t work, and shut down with a hiss. He originally wanted to go to the Watchtower, so that’s a bust. Wally leaned against the wall of the abandoned telephone booth wondering where he could go. As he continued to think, his headache came back for a round two. Wally groaned and put his head in his hands trying to stave off the headache. The electric buzz he felt when he ran, seemed to suddenly come back. He looked at his arms expecting to see sparks, but he saw nothing. He got the strangest sense to go to Central City. To see his Uncle. The gut feeling was so strong, Wally didn’t even realize when he started to move. When Wally ran his head cleared up a bit, and the headache slowly faded to the back of his mind.

When he finally arrived at his Uncle and Aunt’s house, the sun was almost completely risen, but the neighborhood still was waking up to start its’ day. Wally bit his lower lip as he knocked on the door, for some reason, he felt really nervous. The tingling electric buzz went away and was replaced by a shiver of cold that ran through him as he waited. It felt like hours. No one was answering, and he still had his Kid Flash uniform on. He looked around the neighborhood to make sure no one was watching him. Wally hit his forehead in realization that he knocked on the door, and didn’t ring the doorbell! That’s probably why no one was answering, right? Taking a deep breath, Wally rang the doorbell. 

Wally didn’t have to wait long, as the door opened to Aunt Iris greeting him confused. “Bart? What are you-” She began to say, but then she noticed his uniform, and how his face and eyes were different too, and how his hair was slightly brighter than Barts. She stood there; her mouth working trying to find the proper words.

“Aunt Iris?” Wally said confused. Iris slammed her mouth shut, and she looked almost lost for a moment, until she started to cry. Like not even the pretty silent crying. She was full on sobbing, and grabbing him to hug tightly. She was saying his name over and over again. Wally was barely able to register the door closing as he was trying to sooth Iris. “Aunt Iris what’s going on? Why are you upset?” Wally was so flustered that he barely noticed Barry coming down the stairs, concern written all over his face.

“Iris, I heard crying. What’s-” Then even Barry froze. He stared at Wally hard, even squinting a bit. Wally looked up at his uncle helplessly. Silently asking him what to do, but he looked at the shock written all over his Uncle’s face. Then he noticed his Uncle was even on the verge of crying when he whispered out “Wally?”

“I-” Wally started not sure what to say exactly. “I came back from the Arctic. I couldn’t believe you guys left me up there, after I tripped.” He swallowed, why was he so nervous? “I thought it was a close call and all, but falling face first into the snow sure woke me up, and-” Wally was rambling, he knew it, but he just didn’t know what exactly was going on. As he talked about getting to the West-Allen home, Iris guided him to sit down on the couch in the living room. Iris and Barry shared a quizzical look with each other which made Wally blurt out, “Uncle Barry what happened?”

“Wally,” he pauses trying to find the right way to tell his nephew, “you’re supposed to be dead.” Wally froze. Chest tightening. The air suddenly feeling frigid in his lungs just like back in the Arctic. He remembered how he found himself alone. How before tripping, he told his Uncle to tell Artemis that he loved her because he was disappearing. He was dying. Oh god. He died. Wally was supposed to be dead. As Wally sat there wondering why on Earth couldn’t I remember this. He was freaking out, and Iris was rubbing his back trying to calm him down, and glaring at her husband. Wally didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until he shuddered for air, and Iris hugged him. Barry cringed, and started talking to someone on a comm link. Barry looked like he was restraining his panic. His face was calm, but his eyes were wild, like he was thinking a hundred miles a minute, which honestly was probably true. Iris still hadn’t let go of Wally afraid that if she let go of her nephew, he’d disappear again. Iris looked at Barry and mouthed the words “Supposed to?” making Barry cringe even more; he sat down on the other side of Wally, putting a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. It somehow grounded Wally, and Barry quieted his voice as he asked “Oh god Wally, are you alright?”

Wally couldn’t muster up to speak. He couldn’t use his voice. For a moment, he just sat there and thought. Thought of what could possibly be happening. Why couldn’t he remember disappearing until now? He shook his head trying to clear it a bit, and that headache from before seemed to come back full force. “I remember disappearing.” Wally looked at his hands as both his Aunt and Uncle squeezed in support. “My hands were see through. I could tell I wasn’t going to make it, but... “ He looked at his Uncle Barry. “Something else happened. I don’t know what exactly, but something happened, and I’m here.” 

“I want to bring you up to the Watchtower. I want to make sure you’re okay, and that this really isn’t a dream. Maybe we can even see if there’s anything we can do to help figure this out in any sort of way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry had to give Wally a guest code to use the zeta-beams to get to the Watchtower. That was just… weird. Also Barry didn’t even have to use a zeta tube anymore? He just… spoke into his comm, and activated some guest code, and boom! They were in the Watchtower??? Holy shit Wally was reeling from just thinking about the technology! He wanted to dissect the mechanics of it! They stepped off the platform, and before Wally could ask about any of the technology Barry started to head towards the med bay.

The Watchtower itself seemed… different, but not too different. Wally couldn’t quite place any of the changes, but it just didn’t feel like the same. It made Wally uncomfortable. His cowl was long gone off his face, and he felt vulnerable. His Uncle was walking at a brisk pace, it was like he was using his speed to do the ultimate speed walk, which was fast jogging to normal passerbys. Wally was earning double takes from anyone they sped walked by. It made him feel different, or like something was wrong. When they finally made it to the med bay, there were already people there waiting for them. Most notably was Uncle Hal, Batman and Dick. Wally took in a deep breath when he saw Dick in his Nightwing costume. It was different. The blue was now a deep red, and the wings of his insignia flowed all the way to his shoulders.

Before Wally could say anything to anyone in the room, both Dick and Hal rushed towards him and hugged the speedster. Barry went off to talk to Batman and some other suited heroes that Wally didn't quite recognize. “Uh, hi to you too! You guys look, um, different?” Wally pauses, “I mean in a good way! Like the red, pretty sweet Nightwing. GL you just look plain old.” Hal barked out a laugh.

“It’s nice to know that you haven't changed a bit, kid.” Hal added back. “Is it okay if the docs over there run some tests on ya? Make sure you're all in one piece?”

Wally paused at the not changing part, but nodded and mumbled an agreement. Dick led him slowly to one of the beds in the med bay, and sat next to him. Dick rambled about something to do with his new outfit as one of the suited heroes was getting ready to take his blood. Meanwhile, Wally hadn't even thought about it. At first he just assumed it was maybe a month or so in the future, that it was all recent from the way Iris and Barry reacted. But then Wally remembered how Iris is supposed to be pregnant with twins, and she's definitely not pregnant now. He glanced over to Barry who had a bit more wrinkles around his eyes, and how Hal seemed more haggard and worn than usual.

Ever so quietly Wally whispered out, “How long have I been gone?” Dick froze mid-sentence, and it seemed the entire room itself stopped after hearing his question. It looked like they assumed Barry would’ve told Wally, and Barry? The poor man looked so distraught, and guilt ridden when Wally spoke those words.

“It's,” Dick paused trying to recollect himself, “it's been five years Wally .” Dick responded. And, wow, okay. Yeah, no. That hurts. Wally smiled weakly, and chuckled out an, “oh,” which sounded more like a squeak than anything else.

“Okay, five years doesn't seem too bad! I don't think I aged, time travel and all-” the doctor was finishing up taking blood samples and bandaged Wally up. “Then again I haven't looked in a mirror recently… Are there any tests that can help determine age, doc?”

The doctor in question was Doctor Mid-Nite who introduced himself, and smiled politely at the question and nodded. He didn’t speak and allowed Wally to ramble on, “Oh man! I just realized something terrible.” Wally tried to feign seriousness as he looked directly at Dick. Placing both hands on Dick’s shoulders Wally shuddered out, “This means you're older than me. This is tragic. You can't be old. You're a baby! A child! Batman back me up on this!” Doctor Mid-Nite quirked his lips into a smirk trying to hold in a laugh as he continued to fuss over Wally. Dick pulled away looking hurt.

“Wally are you serious?” Dick pouted. Wally tensed slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Maybe he should stop acting like an idiot already because holy crap Dick is older than him. He really didn't want to think about everyone else he knew. That means Barry is an actual dad with two kids, and Bart is almost as old as he is now. Holy crap Artemis- and Wally was thinking a mile a minute. Probably faster. That electric buzz tingled in the back of his mind, and then he looked at Dick who had his mouth open talking extremely slow. Wally's breathing started to pick up along with his heart rate. He looked towards his Uncle who was talking to Hal, Batman, and the other hero with a T on his face. They were all slow, too. This had never happened before. Wally needed to calm down, and slow down. He needed to ground himself. Wally was vibrating with energy and couldn't help himself, but to stand up and start pacing. Before he could even start his worried pace, he was jerked back and fell on his butt. He had an IV in, and a bunch of wires for a heart monitor. When did those get there? “Serious- Wait, Wally?” That was Dick… talking normally… “How’d you get on the floor?” Wally looked up at him. His heart was slowing down, and that electric feel was fading, but the silent heart monitor was going off the charts. The T guy ran over, and Barry was soon following him.

Everyone, except Batman, seemed to crowd around Wally. “I-” Wally cut himself off. He didn't exactly know what just happened. The T dude looked at the heart monitor, and then down at Wally.

“Did you just use your super speed?” T guy asked and motioned his hand in a quick swiping movement.

“Uh, yeah. I think so? I mean I've never-” Wally looked towards Barry. “I mean,” he paused biting his lower lip. “I can't vibrate my molecules like Barry, so that means I've never been able to go so fast that everyone in the room slows down.”

A floating metal sphere came down into the T guy’s hand, and he paused. “Incredible. You were able to speed up your molecules at _least_ 30 meters per second. Essentially the speed you need to run on water.” He looked amazed at Wally, “I’m Mister Terrific by the way. Fellow doctor, and scientist. My T-sphere was able to record your speed while Dr. Mid-Nite was gathering all the samples. Are you in any physical pain? Do you-” Mister Terrific was cut off by Barry.

“Wait, hold up. Wally has never been able to vibrate his molecules.” Barry helped Wally stand on his feet. Wally kinda forgot that he was still sitting dumbfounded on the floor surrounded by everyone. “Are you okay? The last time you tried vibrating your molecules you got hurt.”

Wally nodded, and before he could respond to his uncle, Mister Terrific cut in, “Actually, my theory right now, was that Wally gathered so much energy from the chrysalises that he started to exert it by vibrating at a different frequency. That frequency would be too similar to our own dimension, but corresponded with the vibrations that are currently being emitted in our dimension now.”

Finally speaking up and stepping into the conversation, Batman said “Essentially, what you’re saying is that Wally stored up enough kinetic energy that he accidentally ran into the future.” Wally couldn’t read any of Batman’s reactions to this. Same with Dick. They both stood next to each other, and Dick mumbled something to Batman.

“Basically yeah,” Mister Terrific responded, “Running at such a frequency that you transport yourself into the future. Time travel, amazing!”

“Damn, Kid.” Hal whistled.

Wally couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Time travel by running? That’s the ongoing theory? Before Wally could respond to any of this the door burst open. Wind rushing to a stop, someone in a Kid Flash uniform came up to Wally and nearly tackled him.

“OhMyGodItReallyIsYouIWasn’t sure, but you’re here. Wally it’s you!” Bart continued to hug Wally tightly. Wally thought back to when they first met. The boy squeezed Wally so tight back at Barry and Iris’ house. Now, Bart was nearly Wally’s height, and he took up the mantle of Kid Flash, wow. Wally felt a little warm bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Then Wally realized that he could understand Bart’s speed talking.

“Woah, calm down. Calm down. It’s not like I died or anything!” Wally weakly laughed off. Bart froze, and Wally realized his mistake. “Uh, too early for dead jokes? Yeah, okay that’s on me. My bad, sorry.”

_God, that was a stupid move._ Wally thought to himself. He probably just hurt a bunch of people’s feelings, and ruined the mood. He mentally slapped himself for the stupid joke.

“Bart! You’re back from your mission already? What are you doing here?” Dick asked

“I came over as soon as I heard. The entire Watchtower is buzzing with the news!” Bart sped out. He stopped hugging Wally, but was still so close to him that the two were nearly touching. “The others will probably be here soon too…” Bart added as an afterthought.

“Sorry, but not right now. This section of the med bay will be shut down so Doctor Mid-Nite and Mister Terrific can finish up their initial analysis, and gather whatever information they may need from Wally.” Batman intervened.

“You and the rest of the team can hang out with Wally after your mission debrief though, okay?” Dick quickly added. Barry put a hand on both Wally and Bart’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna have to run out for a bit actually. I have to go talk to your parents, and Iris. You’re in good hands Wally.” He squeezed both boys’ shoulders, and then quickly added “I’ll be back in a flash!”

Wally groaned at the lame joke as his uncle sped away. “My god, he still says that?”

“The bane of my existence is that joke, Wally, I’ll see you later.” Hal said with a wave goodbye. Batman and Dick led Bart out of the room shortly after.

“So, this is going to probably be pretty boring, sorry.” Doctor Mid-Nite said.

“But it’ll help us figure out exactly everything that happened. So let’s start with the whole chrysalis event, yeah?” Mister Terrific added. Wally just sighed hoping this wouldn’t take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for this fic the universe is definitely Earth-16, but I'm adding a bit of touches here and there and aspects from the comics and the DCAU. I'm still trying to figure out a good chapter length/pace of the story so bear with me on that.  
> Kudos or comment, and I'll make sure to post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire check up was just as dull as Dr. Mid-Nite said it would be. They asked extensive details about what Wally could remember:

_ “All I could remember was me starting to disappear and then electricity” _

_ “Interesting.” _

_ “When do you suppose you arrived at Happy Harbour?” _

_ “Dunno probably around 5am, I think? The sun hadn’t risen yet or anything.” _

_ “Hmm.” _

It was back and forth like that for a good hour. Wally was even asked to talk about how he felt during certain points of the day, and what could have possibly triggered him vibrating his molecules like that. Then there was more physical tests, gathering hair and skin samples, any form of initial data they seemed to think they needed. They even tested his running. It had been a good two or so hours by the time both Doctor Mid-Nite and Mister Terrific were satisfied. Wally was exhausted. The two men even wanted Wally’s Kid Flash uniform to analyze.

Wally looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same. The clothes he was wearing looked like some of his clothes even, but they looked even more worn out than he could remember. It was hard to concentrate during half of the testing because all Wally could think about, and still think about was how different everyone probably will be. Five years is a long time. Dick’s 24, and oh jeez, Roy is like 28 now, right? Wally glared at himself, if Wally was still 21 that means Artemis is 25. Wally ran his fingers through his hair, “God! This is so frustrating!” He ground out.Wally turned sharply away from the mirror and stomped out of the room. 

Wally was heading towards one of the lounge areas Mister Terrific told him that the team hangs out the most in. Instead of taking the most direct route there Wally tried taking the hallways not a lot of the leaguers use. He really hoped that still held true after five freaking years. Wally didn’t want to really run into anyone he wasn’t expecting. It would be too much of a shock, and Wally felt like if he got anymore shitty news, he would pull out all of his hair. Wally found himself on one of the lower floors of the atrium. Trees lined the walls and windows. Wally walked along the path, it looked like no one was here. Then something caught the corner of his eye. Wally froze as he turned towards the object. Oh my god, it was…

_ Is that supposed to be me? _ Wally wanted to scream. There were holographic statues mixed in with the foliage, and standing right there. Right in front of him was himself. Larger than life, and looking regal was a hologram of himself. Wally looked at the plaque at the base of the statue. It had his name, and even when he supposedly died.]. His legs felt weak as he stared at himself. Wally couldn’t believe it. He was actually dead for five years. Who cares about time travel when everyone he knew thought he was dead. He looked around the room, and saw a sign near one of the entrances. In bold letters was: THE HALL OF REMEMBRANCE.

A tiny whine escaped past his lips as his eyes blurred from the tears he was trying to hold back. Oh my god they put a statue up of him along with the other dead heroes. If he searched he could probably find Jason the second Robin, or even Tula. With shuddering breaths Wally felt like he couldn’t even stand anymore. With a shaky breath he just kind of fell to his knees in front of his statue. He wondered how often people paid respects to these statues, how many more there probably are. Five years is such a long time, and Wally couldn’t handle it. The first set of tears fell fast down his cheeks. Ah, he felt like an idiot for crying. He didn’t need to cry, he was alive. He never died, so why was he crying?

Wally rubbed at his face trying to get rid of the evidence that he was crying. He couldn’t bring himself to stand just exactly yet. He felt awful. He felt like a failure. He felt- Wally paused his train of thought when he saw behind the statue, towards space. It somewhat calmed him. He was no longer sobbing, but the occasional sniffle was let out. The Earth was in full view, and the Sun glowed in the distance. It was breathtaking. He sat there staring out, and just trying not to think of anything really.

“Thought I’d find you here.” A quiet voice spoke up bringing Wally out of his stupor. He froze. Shoot was he still crying, would they notice? Instead of turning towards the voice he just sat there dumbfounded. He didn’t look away from the view until the person sat next to him. “Wally, I can’t believe you’re alive.” Wally looked right at her profile, he imagined how this entire scene would play out since he woke up. Seeing her again.

“Artemis…” He said quietly. He was in awe of her really. She wasn’t wearing a costume at all. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders as she stared at the statue. They sat there in silence. It was peaceful, yet there was an underlying tension that Wally just knew spelled big trouble for their relationship. He was worried. Does Artemis still love him? He still loves her, but that’s because to Wally they were still dating, and he promised to take her to Paris. That was five years ago. Wally had to remember that. Everything he remembers like it was yesterday all happened five years ago. Wally took in a deep breath readying himself finally to say something. “You know this statue doesn’t do me any justice. I am way more handsome than that.” Wally smiled and looked over at Artemis.

Artemis huffed out a laugh, “Oh yeah?” She finally turns towards the speedster, and looks at him up and down. “I don’t see it.” She smirks. Wally feigns hurt and places one of his hands to his heart.

“Oh how you wound me fair maiden.” Wally pretends to clutch at his heart, and falls backwards to lie on the ground. “Help. I’m mortally wounded. Everything is faint. I’m growing weaker.”

Artemis barks out a laugh. She scoots closer to Wally, “However can I help heal you wounded knight?” Artemis can’t stop smiling, and wow, okay butterflies in his stomach. 

Wally grabs her arm, and whispers out, “A kiss heals all?” Artemis pauses imperceptibly, but it was noticeable to the speedster. She leans down, and right as he thought he was actually going to get a kiss, and everything was right in the world. She kisses his forehead ever so gently. She leans back from the kiss, and with sad eyes smiles. Wally felt his heart drop below his stomach. 

“I hope you are not disappointed, young knight?” She asks as she stands up. She looks out into space where the Earth stood. Wally sat up, and he started noticing the changes. She stood in a different manner, more defensive. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, and she looked… she still looked beautiful.

“I am never disappointed by you. Angry and frustrated? Sure.” Wally shrugs out. She huffed out a smile, and lent out her hand to help him up.  He took the hand, and they both stood in front of his statue.

“We should probably go see the others. I’m afraid if we make him wait any longer, Bart might just implode.” Artemis said. Wally nodded and let out a tiny smile.

“Lead the way,” he pauses almost adding princess, but stops himself. Wally wasn’t sure what their relationship was anymore, and he didn’t want to make Artemis uncomfortable. After all, the kiss on the forehead was a sign right? “So, five years huh?” Wally adds as Artemis starts walking towards the lounge where the team was. 

Artemis didn’t look at Wally, but she did respond with a brisk “Yeah.”

“Anything noteworthy I should know before seeing everyone else? I already know Nightwing went through a wardrobe change.” He was trying to make his tone light. He wanted to know everything that happened to her over the past five years, but he knew she wouldn’t like talking about something so private out in public. 

“Which one? He went through a short phase a while back where he had this hideous outfit that Gar nicknamed Discowing.” Artemis replied. She had taken the bait of ignoring the question at large, and Wally accepted it.

“Wait Discowing? What exactly did this outfit look like?” Wally asked. Artemis pulled out her phone, and brought up an image of Dick. Wearing a high collared blue and black suit with a touch of gold by his shoulders. The suit had a deep v neck, and Wally just couldn’t help but laugh. He was laughing so hard tears were pricking at the edge of his eyes. “Oh my- oh my god. Please tell me he didn’t actually wear it out in public?” Wally’s laugh was infectious and had Artemis smiling.

“It was initially some form of prank or joke from Robin, and maybe even Batman. It was one of Nightwing’s original costume ideas, but he scraped it. I think Robin found the sketches he made, and actually created it for April Fool’s day.” Artemis explained.

Wally howled with a laugh, “Let me guess, they replaced all of his suits for the day to this?” Now Wally sniffled out another bout of laughter.

“It gets better.” Artemis adds now lightly laughing along. “Nightwing decided to wear the costume even after April Fool’s day. It lasted for, I think, two or three months? Nightwing says he managed to keep one copy hidden away before Robin could burn it.”

“Oh jeez, Robin probably regrets ever trying to pull the prank off.” Wally starts to calm down, but still had the occasional fits of giggles. 

Down the hallway, shouts and laughter could be heard. Wally looked towards Artemis sobering up completely from his laughter. “Before we go in, I got one question.” Artemis looked at him puzzled.

“What is it Wally?” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I know. I left it at a cliff hanger of sorts, but it just fit with the timing to help progress the next chapter along. Promise I won't keep y'all waiting for the next chapter. I've plotted out most of the story, and I think I have at least like 20 or so chapters. It's not an exact number, but it is a number. I have plans for our red headed speedster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the somewhat late update! I know earlier I was updating every day, but college, and life got to me. So my updating from now on will be a bit farther apart. Maybe twice a week, or weekly will be my updating schedule? I'll figure it out more as I finish up the next chapter.

The entire team was lounging in one of the secondary common rooms. It was large enough to have a communal kitchen, and living room space. Nightwing, Bart, and nearly every member of the current and old team were there. Waiting patiently for Wally.

“When is he gonna be here? It’s been ages!” Bart shouts in frustration.

“I told Terrific to tell Wally to be here, so you just have to be patient. I’m sure he’s on his way.” Dick told the impatient teen.

“I still can’t believe he’s back.” M’gann says quietly. She cried when she first found out Wally was alive, and Conner had to reassure her that everything was alright.

“WALLY!” A shout from the hall that sounded eerily like Artemis. “YOU are SUCH and ASSHOLE!” Yep that’s definitely Artemis.

A blur ran into the room laughing, and ran behind Dick. “Help me Discowing, you’re my only hope.” Wally begged. Dick stumbled at the nickname, and looked incredulous at the speedster.

“Wally, how?” Was all he managed to say before Artemis stormed into the room. Her face was beet red. “Wally what did you do?”

Wally just shrugged, and Artemis had to be held back by Conner and soothed by M’gann. “Wally you are asking for a death wish, you know that?” Artemis ground out with less enthusiasm. Everyone was shell shocked at the encounter, that they almost forgot that they were trying to throw a mini party for Wally.

It was Wally’s plan. He didn’t want to be the center of attention. Especially in this type of circumstance. Everyone would probably try to walk on eggshells around him, but he’d start doing the same for them because he isn’t too sure what’s a safe topic to talk about anymore:

_“What is it Wally?” She asked._

_“Help me make my grand entrance by yelling and chasing me into the room.”_

_Artemis’ mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she looked at him contemplatively. “Okay, fine. Any requests?” She sighed out._

It took Dick a moment to notice how Wally’s eyes were red and slightly puffy. Was he crying earlier? Dick swallowed nervous at that. He didn’t want his friend to be hurt anymore. Before Dick could talk to one of his best friends both Gar and Bart screamed out “WALLY!” overjoyed the two ran at Wally and tackled him to the ground.

Artemis, M’gann, and Zatanna were talking quietly in the corner. She didn’t seem angry at all anymore. Those that knew Wally were acting as if it was all normal. As if not a single day had gone by, and it was 2016 all over again. The newer team members kind of just sat dumbfounded at what was going on.

A teen in the back that Wally didn’t know just simply said “I thought this was supposed to be a surprise party?” She was dressed in all black, and was frowning. Her hair was a unique shade of dark purple, and she had a jewel at the base of her forehead.

“Ah, Raven, you are so right!” Bart whooped, and was about to run towards a stereo system to turn on music.

Wally used his super speed to stop the speedster in his tracks, and said, “I’m not really in the mood for partying.” Wally smiled brightly at his cousin. “Let’s just hang out and relax, okay?” Bart frowned at that, but shrugged and ran off towards Jaime. Looking around he saw very few new members. Besides Raven, there was a blonde girl standing next to Robin, and a boy who had a drawing pad hanging back away from the group. Wally smiled. “Hi, sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly. Name’s Wally!” He waved at them all.

The blonde smiled brightly, “I’m Spoiler! Nice to meet you. Heard great things about you. I heard you once told off Batman? Kudos to you.” Spoiler walked up to Wally and hugged him. She smiled, and Wally just awkwardly smiled back. Pointing over towards Raven, Spoiler adds, “That’s Raven, don’t be fooled by her quiet demeanor she’s fun to be around, but hates large groups like this. Gives her a headache or something.”

“Hnn.” Was Raven’s response. She gave a short flick of her hand in a weak wave to Wally in greeting. She frowned, and looked down at the book she had out on her lap.

“The other quiet guy in the back trying to capture our essences in drawing is Kyle. He’s a Green Lantern!” Spoiler continues on.

Kyle looked up startled at hearing his name, “Uh, hi?”

“You know the rest of the team right? Virgil over there, and Jaime, Cassie,” Wally blinked as she just started to list off everyone’s name. Spoiler led Wally around the room introducing everyone on the team. He opened his mouth to say that he already knew them, but she just prattled on. “And last but not least are your old teammates!”

“You look like you have whiplash Wally.” Nightwing said to the red-head pulling him away from Spoiler.

“Uh, yeah. I think I just got information overload.” Wally said quietly.Spoiler had sunglasses on similar to Robin, and Nightwing. “She mentioned Batman, and has the glasses. Don’t tell me that sunshine and rainbows happy girl works for Batman?”

Nightwing laughed, and then picked up a small bug hidden under Wally’s collar. “Yes.” Wally looked wide eyed at the bug. “Say hi to her?”

“Why you little bat!” Wally looked across the room where Robin looked triumphant, and Spoiler looked disappointed at the discovery. She then handed Robin a ten dollar bill, and grumbled something about cheating.

Wally found himself walking towards his old team. Zatanna, and M’gann were giggling about something Artemis said as Kaldur and Conner just looked on. Rocket was talking to Cassie, and was that Batgirl in a wheelchair? “Hey Nightwing,” Wally let out a small whisper, “What happened to Batgirl?” Dick cocked an eyebrow surprise on his face, then he looked over at Batgirl.

“Oh.” He said quietly.”She doesn’t go by that anymore. It’s Oracle now.” Nightwing smiled and waved at Oracle? Wally needs to write down a list or something. His chest tightened as Oracle smiled and waved back then continued on with her conversation with Rocket and Cassie. “She got hurt bad after a terrible attack from the Joker.” Nightwing frowned and looked ready to kill. “She almost retired, but instead created a network of superheroes and is a consultant.” Wally looked away from his friend, and bit his bottom lip. That, that really sucks. He couldn’t imagine what anyone felt when that happened. The Bats were already hurt by Joker before with the second Robin, and now this? That’s just-

“Wally!” M’gann squealed out breaking Wally out of those sad and dark thoughts. She was so excited that she was floating just off the ground. He hadn’t seen her do that in a long time. Her smile was very bright as she said, “I made some of your favorite cookies in celebration.” She floated down to the ground, and levitated a heaping plate of cookies towards the speedster. They sat down at a long table, and Wally was surrounded by every teammate he ever had. There was plenty of food, but M’gann was adamant saying that the cookies were only for Wally. All the newer team members joined them at the table as well.

“So,” Wally said in between bites, “Any juicy gossip?” Wally waggled his eyebrows at his friends making a ridiculous looking face.

The group was fairly quiet until Gar blurted out, “Conner and M’gann are getting married!” Wally choked on his food at that. Coughing at the surprise he looked at the two sitting right across from him.

“Married?” Wally said weakly, and Conner glared at Gar. If Conner had heat vision, Wally was pretty sure Beast Boy would be Barbecued Boy. Wally looked at M’gann and said clearing his throat, “Congrats?” M’gann smiled. “After that, I’m sure I am prepared for anything. So hit me with your best shot.” Wally said after a short pause.

The younger members of the team started up with a small competition trying to amaze Wally with more and different news. It ranged from Robin getting his wisdom teeth pulled out (Spoiler showed him a video of her telling the poor guy that the coffee bean became extinct, and there would be no more coffee ever, and he just sobbed for a straight ten minutes.), to one of their latest missions. Wally just smiled and nodded along. Laughed at certain cues and jokes from the team. Each story got more and more ridiculous or even things other members didn’t already know. Kyle the Green Lantern told them about his first trip to Oa, and then showed off what he was drawing after some egging from Jaime. Arsenal seemed to stay out of it at first, but joined in after Wally asked him to tell one of his latest adventures. Roy looked at Wally surprised, but bitingly told a story. After the good response from his story about how stupid Green Arrow has been lately. He opened up a bit more. Wally didn’t really get Roy back when the whole Reach thing happened, but he understood now. Waking up one day in the future, and your friends and family have moved on? It could be rough, and Wally made a note to talk to him later about it.

“Come on Rae! You gotta share something or you’ll lose.” Gar loudly whispered to the quiet teen. She hadn’t shared a single thing, and was studiously reading a book about philosophy.

“No one’s keeping score or anything. There’s no real point.” She replied setting down Meditations by Marcus Aurelius. She pursed her lips and looked towards the changeling.

“Okay, but it’s all for the fun of it! Plus it’ll help Wally and the others learn more about you, right?” He kept pestering her about joining in on the conversation.

“Fine!” She whispers harshly back. As Bart finished up a story about how him, Robin, and Superboy teamed up to take down a whole faction of the Kobra Cult; Raven looked directly at everyone and stiffly said, “I joined the team because my father is a demon and he tried to destroy the Justice League. I found the team and they helped me stop him, and now he’s trapped in the jewel I have on my forehead.” She rushed out.

Wally paused at the abrupt confession. That… Uh, that is something. Okay, yeah definitely something. Most of the members were unphased by this. Did they seriously, actually, defeat a so-called demon? Wally never really believed in that magic sort of stuff, but every now and then he’ll give it the benefit of the doubt. Especially when it comes to Dr. Fate or Zatanna.

“I think Raven wins for best story.” Nightwing says to the quiet group. He smiles at her, and Gar gives her a thumbs up.

“You guys saved the world without me? No fair.” Wally whined. It helped deflate the awkwardness Raven was feeling, and she smiled slightly towards the group.

“I won?” She asked incredulously. Smiling she picked up her book. “My quota of hanging out with you guys is done for the day then. See you all later.” She then got up and left the room heading towards her bunk on the Watchtower.

“I think we should all follow suit with Raven. It’s getting late team.” Kaldur said to the group. The members of the team started to disperse. All saying goodbye to Wally, and heading to either their prospective homes down on Earth, or their bunks here on the Watchtower. All that was left was Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, Dick, Conner, and M’gann. Zatanna and Raquel had to leave earlier in their little party due to league business. “Wally it really is so good to see you again my friend.” Kaldur says when it was just the original team. He places a hand on Wally’s shoulder, Kaldur’s go-to form of comfort, and smiled.

Wally’s friends and teammates hung out with him until Barry came back telling Wally that they got everything ready for the Speedster. Wally hugged everyone, and said his goodbyes. He promised he would come back to the Watchtower tomorrow.

Artemis stayed quiet, and didn’t really say much the entire time. Wally really wanted to address the elephant in the room with her. Just talk about their relationship, what’s going to happen next, etc. etc.. After one look at Wally’s questioning face she said, “Next time Baywatch, okay?”

Wally didn’t really notice how much time had passed since he was on the Watchtower. It was already past dinner time, and he started getting a knot in his stomach thinking about seeing his parents. They probably hate him for making them go through that. They mourned a son for five years, and suddenly he’s back and unchanged? It must sound too good to be true.

When Wally got to this parents’ house his Mom threw her arms around him, and started to cry. Rudy joined in on the hug. It felt nice. Wally hadn’t really seen his parents that much even before the whole time travel thing happened. He was too busy keeping Dick in check, and college.

Barry was with him the entire time. He stayed until much later in the night talking to Wally and his parents. It was a little past 10pm when Barry had to say his goodbyes stating that if he left Iris with the twins any longer she’d punch him upside the head. Mary invited Barry and the family over for a huge dinner tomorrow evening, and to invite Bart and Jay as well. A little speedster family reunion, Wally thought to himself. It sounded really nice.

Wally laid in his bed. His room was unchanged since high school. The room felt stiff, and musty from unuse. It was a lot to process. He stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. Five whole years past without Wally. Batgirl got attacked by the Joker and now goes by Oracle. Conner and M’gann are now engaged? The younger team members were now his age, which felt just plain weird. And to top it all off, they apparently saved the world from a demon and it’s now trapped in their newest members jewelry? He felt like they were in a race and everyone left him in the dust as he stopped to tie his shoes. It just didn’t feel right at all.

Wally thought more, and more about everything that happened, and everything that could have possibly happened, and what will happen. He was in a never ending loop of what could he possibly miss next? Wally was overthinking it so much that he started to develop another headache. He sighed out bitterly, and tossed on his side as he tried to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who kudos'd, commented, bookmarked, or subscribed! It was really appreciated! Made me all bubbly on the inside.  
> This chapter was a bit difficult to touch up on because I kept getting distracted by different scenes that'll pop up later in the story, or which characters I wanted to introduce into the story or not. Hope everyone's having a good week so far.


End file.
